hostsetfandomcom-20200215-history
Cecelt Noadus
'''Cecelt Noadus '''is an Afithine fuchsiablood with the trollhandle rosyAngler. ''rosy ''is a reference to her mist, the Red Mist, but also plea for a successful and hopeful future. Angler refers to her strife specibus, hook kind, and her tendency to set traps in fights. Cecelt replaces the leter 'o' with 'oOo' and 'O' with 'OoO' in her typing. It indicates her fondness of bubbles. When in a good mood, she uses fish puns. Her first name is derived from her constellation's name "Cetus" and bears resemblance to the phrase 'sea salt' Noadus is a combination of 'Noah' and 'Cetus.' 'Noah' is in reference to how Cecelt hopes to bring guidance and salvation like that of the ark in the biblical story. Description Cecelt is 5'5" tall with long, straight hair and narrow eyes. Her right fin has a tear vertical at the bottom half and her horns grow out and curve. The right loops up slightly. Initially, she often wears a wetsuit and gold beads to keep back her hair. She has a natural resistance to poisons and tranquilizers. Biography The Red Mist became Cecelt's adherent when she was very young, and helped shape Cecelt's hopes and fears. Her earliest memories were of bubbles rising through the red tint the mist provided. The Red Mist began teaching Cecelt how to fight and use different types of weaponry and traps. When she had grown skilled enough, the mist urged her to begin hunting other fuchsiabloods, claiming that they would hunt her down if she didn't. Cecelt obeyed. Still young, Cecelt met Coetid and though they did not initially get along, they grew close and she was adopted by Fishdad. She later met Antick and, finding his expertise with weaponry useful, she became a regular client of his. Over time, they became friends. Later, she spotted Stelio by chance, and immediately found him attractive. They later became friends, then matesprits with a tendency to vacillate. She met Pasrah through Antick and heard of Tapeti through Antick and Stelio, and disliked them. She met Shakat online and they began flirting black. She spent her time mapping the area, hunting, hanging out with her friends, and practicing her fighting skills. Act 1 Cecelt and Shakat flirt black soon after Shakat enters the medium and appears on the Land of Gloss and Powder (LOGAPI) on page 1. After Shakat has his phone stolen by turtles, the Red Mist interrupts their flirting. Though they continue to flirt throughout the beginning of the game, the Red Mist informs Cecelt that Shakat "ditched" while Cecelt was asleep on page 14. When he returns on page 15 and asks Cecelt and the Red Mist to follow him, Cecelt becomes offended, insists that he bows, and pulls him to the ground using a hook on a rope attached to his horns. Shakat argues that his obedience must be earned or forced upon him, and after they compare weapons, Shakat throws a dagger at Cecelt. Though she dodges the largest portion of it, a smaller projectile flies off of it, injuring her ear. She leaps over him and a hook tied to her foot catches in his cheek. Shakat rips out the hook along with most of his cheek, earning Cecelt's disgust. Disinterested in continuing the fight, she takes a picture of him and send it to everyone, then begins chatting with Stelio on her sunglasses. He breaks the sunglasses, and she comments that Stelio will be pissed that she "just hung up for no reason" (Page 19). She goes on to say that she is tired of Shakat acting around her, but her mist interrupts her to dismiss Shakat. Shakat, ignoring the mist, explains that his acting "will only be put to practice as long as sees it creating the response he desires." (page 19). He then makes the mistake of pointing out that he is the Heir of Heart, something that Hydra, Cecelt and the Red Mist's denizen, requested as food, dead or alive. Realizing that she could satisfy her denizen by killing Shakat, she and the Red Mist decide that they have no more reason to keep him alive. Initially, the Red Mist curtsies to get closer to Shakat, but he does not buy its act and Cecelt takes over to attack him. Revealing her fury at her feelings being toyed with, she skewers him on a giant, three pronged hook, and uses it to crush his chest. His dream self awakens in time to save him and bring him to his quest bed (Page 22). She then goes through the portal to the Land of Fountains and Fire to find Coetid kissing Stelio's dead body. She angrily shoves Coetid away and demands to know what happened. After Coetid explains that he killed Stelio accidentally in self-defense, she faces him briefly as if she will attack him, but instead throws her hook on the ground and declares "THIS IS ALL HER FAULT!" meaning Tapeti, who she knows is Stelio's moirail. She and Coetid pass through the portal to the Land of Noise and Silence (LOSANI) wear Cecelt is incapacitated by a headache caused by her Mist blocking Tapeti's ability. She commands Coetid to keep Serspi away from her and ask Antick for guns that she can use to alchemize new weapons. When asked why, she says that she wants to avenger her matesprit (Page 27). Coetid tries to talk Cecelt out of confronting Tapeti, but Cecelt is insistent that there is no other way and that if she does not, Tapeti will "have a grip oOon everyoOone... and StelioOo's noOot the oOonly oOone she'll end up killing" (Page 28). After making a grappling hook and a curved gun, she and Coetid are about to leave, but Serspi asks them where Grilik is. Cecelt informs her that he is dead but "still aroOound" before leaving via grappling hook and portal (Page 29). Coetid tries to stop Cecelt one more time after they arrive on LOPAPI, but she tells him to stay out of the fight. Cecelt attempts to attack Cecelt with a hook on a chain, but Tapeti intercepts with her whip. Cecelt is unable to land a hit on the maroon blood before Tapeti jabs her in the neck, rendering Cecelt immobile (Page 30). Grilik interferes before Tapeti can hurt Cecelt, only for Shakat to swoop in and use his two bodies to beat on Cecelt while she is immobile. Cecelt is dropped into a pond when Tapeti interrupts this beatdown by immobilizing Shakat's arm with a zen ball, and Cecelt falls into the pond by which they are fighting. Coetid drags her out on page 32 but throws her back in after a hope vision on page 33. At Stelio's urging, Antick helps her out in time to avoid being hurt when Stelio drops the giant ax head into the pond on page 36. In the aftermath of the wave that put out the fire, Coetid helps her up on page 38, and carries her until she regains full mobility. As she is being carried, she comments on Shakat's weakened state, saying that "NoOow seems like as goOoOod a time as anemoOone toOo feed Hydra" (Page 38). However, her mist and the purple mist, now in Coetid, quickly shut her down by pointing out that she is in an even weaker state than Shakat is. After everyone has recovered, Coetid tells everyone to go back to their planets and work on their quests. Cecelt announces that she wants to stay on LOPAP with Tapeti, and the Red Mist says that Shakat should challenge Hydra. She then high fives Antick and Stelio, feeling smug. Coetid refuses to let this happen, however, must to her dismay, even though Tapeti agrees to let Cecelt stay if she's "scared" of Shakat (Page 39). Her plan to avoid Shakat foiled, she hugs and kisses Stelio goodbye. Personality and Traits Cecelt tends to be confrontational and defensive. There are very few people she trusts, and because she has been taught to believe that offense is the best defense, she reacts violently when she feels threatened. This happens often, as she tends to be neurotic and paranoid. Though a very small thing may be what triggers her mistrust and hostility, the only group of people that Cecelt is automatically hostile toward are other fuchsiabloods. Her greatest fear is that one will hunt her down and kill her. She constantly tests the loyalty of her friends and quadrantmates. She thinks highly of herself and believes that it her destiny to become empress and outlaw murder. When relaxed, she is playful and needy for attention. She enjoys physical contact, but is picky about who touches her hair. She tends to overlook flaws in those she trusts. Her adherent, the Red Mist, has a great deal of influence over her actions and feelings toward others, and sometimes Cecelt cannot differentiate between itt and her own thoughts. Relationships Tapeti Untepa Cecelt disliked her because Tapeti took Stelio's attention away from her. Because her mist is fond of Tapeti's, however, she finds it difficult to hold a grudge against Tapeti. Instead, Tapeti is more of a nuisance. Acropi Membra She initially found Acropi to be annoying but harmless and would still gladly choose her as company over someone she dislikes. Since her fight with Acropi, Cecelt respects her. Grilik Cromal Cecelt thought that Grilik was harmless at first, but after the Red Mist allowed her to see an illusion he made of her burning alive, she is terrified of him. Afraid that he would win if they fought, she avoided him as much as she could. Serspi Etamin She sometimes forgets that Serspi exists. Pasrah Saminc She met Pasrah through Stelio, and because she saw how close they were, she became jealous. She hid this halfheartedly until Stelio stopped being friends with Pasrah. However, Cecelt still felt anxious about her because she knew that Pasrah was Antick's friend, too. In her mind, Pasrah became a serious threat who she perceived as wanting to take what she had and turned those she cared about against her. This feeling was amplified when Pasrah expressed interest in Shakat. Antick Luposo Antick is one of her closest, and her second most trusted friend. Despite his friendship with Pasrah, he has never done anything to break Cecelt's trust. She appreciates his knowledge of weaponry and science, and on Afith, she relied on him as a medic when she had injuries that she thought were not life threatening. His generally relaxed disposition has a calming effect on her, as well. Shakat Tulmah She initially thought Shakat's grandiose personality was amusing, and was hoping for a long term black relationship with him. When she met him in the medium, she was optimistic, but she soon came to see insincerity in his actions and felt that she had been tricked. She was hurt and enraged that her emotions had been played with. She later 'tested' his sincerity, after he had gone godtier, by killing him. She felt that if he had misled her out of malice, his death would be just and he would stay dead. She was disappointed when it seemed that he did not immediately revive, but when he returned, she was delighted and willing to give him a chance, though she was more cautious about pursuing a relationship with him. Stelio Lagaro She found Stelio attractive as soon as she saw him, but was too shy to initiate contact. By painting her, Stelio earned her affection and they got close enough to talk. They both liked each other and became friends quickly. Though Cecelt wanted a relationship, she became hesitant when it was offered, afraid to be vulnerable. He convinced her to be matesprits. She is a needy quadrantmate, and had high demands especially because her mist saw Stelio as a liability. Pasrah's presence in Stelio's life made her insecure until Stelio ended his friendship with Pasrah. Tapeti becoming Stelio's moirail made Cecelt scared that she would be replaced, so she left Stelio. Stelio hurt himself and she felt that she had to stay out of guilt. It hurt her trust in Stelio, even though she still loves him. Because of this, she is cautious of Stelio and feels the need to test him constantly, especially around other people. Coetid Volida Cecelt and Coetid did not like each other when they first met at a very young age, but they became friends and Fishdad, Coetid's lusus, even adopted Cecelt. Cecelt is bossy, and tends to make Coetid spoil her. However, she also feels the need to protect him by hiding her hunting and the injuries she acquires from it from him. She trusts him completely and over time developed a pale crush on him that is not reciprocated until the end of Act 1. Fighting Style Cecelt plans her actions ahead of time, and prefers to set traps and mislead her opponents. For many of her fights, such as her fights with Pasrah and with Acropi, she arrives ahead of time to take advantage of the battlefield. When her plans are foiled, she needs time to come up with another or utilize a backup, or she does not do as well, like when she fought Tapeti. In most cases, she does not like to inflict a lot of pain on her opponent and will do her best to end things quickly. Trivia * Cecelt has an abnormally strong immune system (related to her classpect) meaning that her body is naturally resistant to many poisons and drugs. ** Painkillers are usually ineffective on her, or even harmful; only those that can be topically applied directly to the sight of pain tend to work for her. ** She does have several allergies, however; She is deathly allergic to edible red dyes and many intravenous or orally taken painkillers. She has mild allergies to volcanic ash. * Cecelt dislike fuchsia, but adores lighter, brighter shades of pink. Category:Characters